Spanking Time!
by The DigitalNinjaDuelist
Summary: Xigbar has a tendentcy to not listen to Xemnas' orders and you what happens when someone doesn't listen to Superior . One-shot, oral sex, paddle, semi-hard yaoi, Mostly smut. S


**Hey everyone so I haven't upload a story in awhile so I thought it would be better to upload a one-shot that I had done a few months ago on Fanfiction than LiveJournal. (That sight is shitty.) Anyway I hope you enjoy the story and remember R&R. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is not mine and sadly will never be mine. TTnTT**

* * *

Xigbar was sleeping on the couch, facing inward towards the couch. He had just came back from a long mission of fighting off troops of heartless in the Pride Lands and found it quite a workout. It was such a rough day that Xigbar could not make it to his room and instead went to lie on Xemnas' personal couch that was located in Xemnas' office. 15 minutes after the freeshooter got comfortable on the couch the Superior's shadow loomed over sleeping nobody. Xemnas usually had a blank expression towards most situations but when it came to Xigbar he felt the need to "punish" him and always had a smug grin on his face when certain things like this arise. This time was no exception either as he walked toward his cabinet, pulls open one of the drawers, and took what looked like a small miniature version of Saix's claymore. The drawer noise made Xigbar stir and half open his good eye. Xemnas then announced, "Xigbar."

The sleepy nobody looked up and saw Xemnas with a distaste expression and holding the miniature claymore with his arms crossed over his chest. Xigbar then said, "Oh hi Xemnas."

"What are you doing on my couch?" asked the Superior.

"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm sleeping," Xigbar said rudely then curled back up into a ball.

"Xigbar," Xemnas said while unfolding his arms and repetively hitting the mini claymore's flat side into the other hand.

"You know you're not allowed to be on the couch," Xemnas announced as he grabbed Xigbar's the top edge of his pants.

"Without my permission!" exclaimed Xemnas in one foul swoop, lifting Xigbar off one end of the couch while pulling Xigbar's pants & underwear off and sit down on the couch. Xemnas then sighed as he swung the claymore towards Xigbar's bottom, "Why do you insist on getting punished, hm?"

Smack! Xigbar moaned as the waves of pleasure and pain travel up his spine and penis head. The younger male nobody answered innocently, "I don't know… maybe I'm just that bad."

The Superior gave another sly grin and asked, "How bad?"

Xemnas then smack the freeshooter's bottom with the mini claymore again. Xigbar moaned, "Bad enough that only you can make me behave like a good little boy."

"Hmm," Xemnas said as he moved his free hand under Xigbar's upper body and lifted him up so he would kneel. He asked while sliding his arm upward, "How good?"

"Good enough," replied Xigbar. The freeshooter then began to suck on one of the Superior's fingers. Smack! Another smack to the Xigbar's rump and balls causing him jump. Xemnas replied, "Not good enough. Try again."

"Good enough to make me feel good," Xigbar answered. The Nobody got spanked again and let out louder moan. Xemnas said, "One more time."

"Good enough to make me say those dirty words," Xigbar answered again. Smack! The freeshooter gasped and moaned again from the wave of pain and pleasure. Xemnas sighed, "Guess I'm going to have to punish you even more brutally."

Xemnas led Xigbar's upper body downward back onto the couch then began to spank Xigbar's ass with the mini claymore again. It started out slow then gradually increased his speed and force with each sweet moan and groan he made. And Xigbar loved every second of it, wanting to feel the pleasure of being punished, his mouth wide, tongue sticking slightly, breathing heavily, and smiling with ecstasy. The feeling was just too much for his brain to handle. The superior finally stopped his repetitive beatings, lean in close to submissive nobody, and quietly asked, "Now are you going comply or not?"

Xigbar panted, "Yes."

"Yes, who Xigbar?" Xemnas asked as he chastised his now sore bottom and caused Xigbar to gasp sharply and stiffen very rigidly, "Yes, Superior!"

Xemnas smiles and says to him, "Good. Now, what's this about being a good boy?"

The Superior then sat back up properly, moved his freed hand to the freeshooter's member and played with them to entice him. Xigbar, feeling his members ready to explode, said a much higher pitched voice, "I wanna be your good boy!"

Xemnas smugly replies, "Why?"

"Because only you can make me feel this good," he panted as turned to his lover with his glazed yellow eye. The eye begging for more punishment. Xemnas feeling satisfied he smirked and responded with this comment, "Alright, I suppose that will do but I still have to punish you."

"Oh I won't mind Superior, I like being punished, remember?" the freeshooter remarked with pleasured filled smile. The Superior smile widen and replied, "I know you do, I know."

The Superior Nobody then slid the handle of the mini-claymore into his subordinate's rectum without lube. The subordinate gasped very loudly and howled out, "AAAAHHH!"

The feeling was so great that Xigbar couldn't help but buck and move up and down the handle very speedily. Gasping and panting was ready burst. Xemnas just sat there holding the mini-claymore and staring at the spectacle with dazed smile and a large lump in his pants. Licking his lips he was ready to throw Xigbar onto the floor and fuck him there and then. It wasn't after that thought that the freeshooter squirt out all his white semen onto Xemnas' pants and couch, crying out, "AAAAAAUUUUUUHHHHH!"

Xigbar then stopped and slid off the handle, breathing heavily with a glazed eye. Xemnas looked down at the mess that Xigbar made and gleefully said, "Oh my, you've made quite mess II, now I'm going to have to discipline you even more."

Just then Saix popped in from the dark tunnels and saw the scene of the two nobodies. One being in too much of a daze to care and the Superior looking up at the unexpected visitor. Saix ignoring the scene turn to his attention to Xemnas and asked, "Superior, if I may have my miniature claymore back?"

Xemnas answered with a expressionless face, "Certainly."

The king of Nobodies hand the mini claymore over to the Lunar Berserker. Saix replied, "Thank you. Now if you excuse me, I have a certain nobody to beat some sense into him."

Saix then portal out of the room and left them to their business. Xigbar regaining some focus said, "…Looks like we don't have any toys to play with."

Xemnas answered, "Who says we need toys"

Xemnas then lifts his lover up and pulls him closer to his person. He kissed neck which make Xigbar give out a small moan. Turned Xigbar's body towards him and cradles his body. Xigbar then pulled out his hair tie and undo his hair and asked his Superior, "So can I lay on your desk then?"

Xemnas smiled at his boyfriend and said, "Yes you may."

They both kissed each other and Xemnas lifted Xigbar up, carried his body to his desk and lay his body out. Xemnas leans into Xigbar chuckles with his freeshooter with naughty things in store for each other. What they do though from here will remain behind closed doors and solid walls.


End file.
